Thicker than Blood
by Princess Ren
Summary: No matter what happens, Mikoto will always be their King. Kusanagi, MikotoxOC


**Thicker than Blood**

**By: Princess Ren**

* * *

_Summary: No matter what happens, Mikoto will always be their King. _

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my take after Mikoto died. Please take time to finish it despite being long. I hope you enjoy! Without further adieu, I present to you, __**Thicker than Blood**__!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own K_.

* * *

"_No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"_

"_No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"_

'_You hear that, Mikoto? __You were the best King we could have asked for.'_As I watch our powers slowly ascend in small red balls of light towards the snowy sky, I can't helped but feel a sense of loss. Mikoto did not return from his earlier fight with the Captain of Scepter Four and Blue King, Munakata Reisi.

When he and Awashima Seri received orders from the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann to evacuate the island to avoid unnecessary casualties and become unfortunate victims of the Colorless King, they had waited patiently for their respective Kings on the other side. The Red clan had patiently waited and hoped that their King will give vengeance to the death of their beloved member, Totsuka Tatara. But like some plans, it didn't go as well when the Blue King decided to intervene. He didn't know what exactly happened for the two kings to end up fighting, seeing that Mikoto was hell-bent on finding the killer and finish the deed. But when he saw Mikoto's _Sword of Damocles_ slowly crumble, he got worried. He knew Mikoto's power was getting out of control as the former had always been using it without thought of the consequences. He had tried to advice his friend not to use his power as much as possible but it always fall to deaf ears. Their King was stubborn. But that's Mikoto, stubborn, Short-tempered, ill-mannered yet undeniably loyal. He gave a small smile. He already misses the block-head. He looked down when he felt something tugged on his shirt,

"Izumo," was the soft voice of Anna, their youngest and only female member. She was still staring at the sky, her focus totally engrossed at the red balls that were gradually disappearing.

"What is it?"

"Mikoto," her clasp tightening on his shirt and placed his hand on her head in response. He gave a deep sigh, exactly knowing what she means and the other things he needed to do. But first –

"Okay guys, it will be difficult since it's getting dark but we need to get our King, don't you agree?"

Yata who was the closest to him beside Anna and Bando, sniffed.

"Yeah, let's get Mikoto-san." He rubbed his eyes and looked around to his fellow clan members.

"A-alright! We need a few lights if we want to get Mikoto-san from there!" he heard Yasu proclaim, resuming his position as HOMRA's vanguard, instructing several members to get firewood around the area and prepare some fire.

He took a cigarette from his pocket and absentmindedly snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He smiled at the irony. Being a member of the red clan who had powers of fire and summon it at will for a long time, it will take some time adjusting without its use.

"I guess, it's time to buy lighters," He joked at Anna who was still holding his shirt. The child merely gave a nod as she stared at nothing. He patted her head again; Mikoto was like an older brother to her and to lose someone that important to you this early in life must be difficult.

"Yasu," he tossed the lighter at Yasu's direction when the youngster started barking at someone being useless for not having the said device. He groaned softly already knowing where things are going. Taking out his cell phone and tugging Anna's hand on the other, he slowly followed the rest as they walked towards the path all the while ignoring the argument happening in front of them. He will give these children credit. Perhaps they haven't accepted it completely but they can still give friendly banter. He knew that this people can move forward and become stronger in the future through the challenges and experiences. Now, if only the same will be for _her_.

Kusanagi Izumo shivered at the thought of her. Being an adult of 26 and a bartender, he had experience a lot of things and had meet different kind of people. He had known how to interact with them, especially to the most difficult one, such as Mikoto. However, when it came to this person he can't help but feel a level of dread just thinking of her reaction.

'_Women_,' he muttered under his breath.

'They are much difficult to handle than men.' He patted Anna. Hopefully, when she grows up, she won't be like that. Starring at his electronic device like it was some snake, he shook his head. No point of thinking over it. The earlier he finishes his call the better. Inhaling a long smoke and saying a quick prayer to Mikoto, he dialed.

With each ring echoing in his ear, Kusanagi realized he didn't know how to deliver the news. Someone must do it, but that doesn't mean he like being the bearer of bad tidings. It was like Tatara's death all over again. But this time, it was _Mikoto's_. So engrossed in his thoughts he almost missed the voice on the other line.

"Hello? Izumo-kun?" a strong and confident voice answered.

"…"

"Hello!?"

Kusanagi gripped Anna's hand.

".. A-ah! Murasaki, it's me, Izumo."

He can already imagine the person on the other line roll her eyes at his response.

"Yes, I've guessed it's you Izumo-kun." The said person just looked at the sight in front of him. There was a massive crater that was more than 10 feet deep. Rubble and dust littered around the area. It was much difficult to see how big it really was seeing it was so dark despite the light from the torches Yasu and the others made. No wonder Mikoto had—

"What happened, Izumo-kun? Is Mikoto alright?" at the inquiry, Kusanagi can't help but stare as the HOMRA members quietly lift Mikoto's lifeless body away from the sight. Awashima had called him earlier stating that her King left Mikoto a few feet away from the crater. Somehow, it felt surreal seeing your old friend not moving, blood around his chest and mouth, hands not moving and eyes—

"Izumo! Where's Mikoto?! Answer me! This is not funny, I-" apparently, the woman had been calling him for a while hearing the worry in her voice.

"Gomen Murasaki. Mikoto—Mikoto," he replied his tone quivering and he clench his teeth. He looked towards Yasu and the others who were silently crying as they gently carry Mikoto away.

"WHERE IS MIKOTO, IZUMO!?" the owner of the voice started to get frantic. He felt Anna gripped his hand tighter.

"IZUMO!"

"… dead… Mi- Mikoto's dead, Murasaki." He answered softly.

"Gomenasai."

There was silence.

He gripped the phone and Anna's hand tighter than before. He felt suffocated. He didn't know how long it took for the silence to break.

"W-what happened?" the voice, subdued. Kusanagi answered gradually, explaining in detail the events that happened from the past few weeks with a tone as equally quiet as the voice on the other line, he was afraid that any louder would make everything fall apart. It took for a while before the person on the other line spoke again.

"I'll send a few people with instructions to pick you guys up as well as deliver you to a villa. We'll do what we can to fix Mikoto, Izumo-kun."

"What? You mean, will you really re-?"

"Yes," they spoke for a few moments with a guarantee from Murasaki that she'll be seeing them tomorrow as she was in overseas.

"Try not to scare them off. I know what violent tendencies your groupies can do to anyone who isn't used to such things." After a quick reassurance from his part, they did their pleasantries and hang up.

As he placed his phone on his pocket, he felt the tightness from his chest gradually lighten. Somehow, the way off the island wasn't as hard it was when they took the path to fetch Mikoto.

* * *

True to his promise, Kusanagi had prevented Yasu from punching a guy who claimed they were picking them up and wasted no time in getting near Mikoto as soon as he saw them. Bando had misunderstood the man's purpose and Yasu being Yasu, thought they were taking Mikoto someplace unknown and do the unimaginable to his King, exploded.

Giving a quick explanation that the people around them means no harm and was there to help, Yasu had reluctantly let go of the man's collar but refused to relinquish their hold of Mikoto, still glaring at the man wearing a hakama with purple lining.

Harada, the guy earlier walked towards Kusanagi, having known who was in charge of the crude lot gave a bow which he returned with a nod, having known the man for a while.

"I've been instructed to take you to Murasaki-sama's rest house until she said otherwise. Also, we would like to treat Mikoto-dono as soon as possible so that-"

"HAAA!? What are you trying to do with Mikoto-san's body!? You ain't touching him!" Yasu interrupted before the man can finish his sentence. Said man's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, clearly not please at being interrupted.

"As explained earlier, we mean no harm. We merely wish to help the red clan."

"We don't need help!" Yasu retorted, indignant that they need help from such suspicious people.

"Surely, that is merely your pride speaking. Please do tell me, what you can do for your king in _his_ state? He's dead."

Kusanagi had been acquainted with Harada a long time ago and he knew the man was brutally honest and can be quite direct to a fault. But that attitude had often caused misinterpretation from people who don't know the guy. Like now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU PIECE OF S—"

"Yata-san, please stop."

It was Kamamoto. The guy probably thought that the fight earlier was enough for the day and seeing a new group, albeit suspicious at that was not worth fighting with. Kusanagi clearly have the same idea to intervene before it causes a whole new misunderstanding between the two parties.

"Yata, Kamamoto is right. You don't need to worry. They have no ill-intention towards us, especially to Mikoto. Lighten up. Let's not waste any more time, ne?"

Kusanagi can clearly see the troubled look in Yasu's eyes but he need to make him understand that this is for Mikoto's own good. After a few moments, Yasu's frown disappeared. He was still suspicious, he knew but he can't do anything about it.

"A-alright. But who are they anyway?"

With a strong voice Harada said, "Ah, my apologies. In our haste to treat Mikoto-dono we forgot to introduce ourselves." He and the rest of the group bowed respectfully towards the group.

"I am Harada Akira, head of the third sit. We are the retainers of the Violet Clan."

"On behalf of our King, we are pleased to make your acquaintance."

They said humbly as a group of ten can manage. Kusanagi looked at the others and gave an amused grin when an uncomfortable silence followed. Obviously, the guys aren't used at being greeted formally as well as discovering that they were from the Violet Clan. Not much is known from them as they were always being discreet with their dealings. It could have continued if it wasn't Anna, in her small voice she bowed, "Pleased to meet you."

Having been acquainted with the violet clan before, Izumo decided to humor them a bit and gave a bow of his own as the rest followed suit with Kamamoto, dragging Yasu with him, "Yo- Yoroshiku."

With the formalities done, Kusanagi knew they need to move to the more important matters. He gave a nod to Harada whom the man returned and instructed his fellow clansman.

"Those who wish to go home may do so, but I'm going with them together with Mikoto's body."

Without further explanation, he and Anna followed Harada and hopped inside a van. He wasn't surprise to see the vehicle was actually an ambulance of sorts. They were quiet as he witness them place Mikoto on the bed and proceeded to cut off his clothes. He was just in time to see Yata and the rest fill up the rest of the cars that the Violet Clan had provided before closing the door and started to move. Harada, who rode with them and another whom he realize was named Maeda Ryu spoke in low tones. The two men began emitting violet colored aura on their hands respectively. Slowly, the blood from Mikoto receded towards his body as well as the two bags of blood that Maede took out from a container moved to Mikoto as well.

"He lost too much blood," was his explanation.

"He also has three broken ribs, severe burn marks all over his body, his lung was punctured as well as his heart, a sword might have been used to kill him," Harada looked towards Kusanagi, as if waiting for his confirmation. All Kusanagi can do was grip Anna's hand.

"Perhaps."

"Kagutsu Crater. It might have been the reason of the Blue King to end Mikoto's life to avoid a repeat of that event." Kusanagi said knowing full well why Mikoto had been in Scepter 4's custody. He didn't like it, but only a King can stop another. It would have been alright if it was with the Violet Clan, however, he said that the Blue Clan is much accessible than the other.

"Mikoto-dono had reached his limit," Harada said, surprising Kusanagi. Despite Mikoto's blatant use of his powers, the other clan members had no idea what was truly happening. He had kept it from the others because he didn't want them to worry.

"We've been monitoring the other clans for a long time. And we know of the Blue and the Red's dislike with each other," he said in an afterthought.

"True," Kusanagi became uncomfortable. For a long time, HOMRA and Scepter 4 have had bad blood between them. They had always minded their own business, enjoying their freedom but when the Blue had started to butt in their business it had been bad ever since. And it didn't exactly help their case when Fushimi Saruhiko decided to defect to the other group. Sad to say, it won't get any better seeing that the Blue King killed their own despite the fact it was for everyone's own good. Hopefully, it won't happen this time if the Wisteria will be able to help Mikoto.

Kusanagi had let Harada and Maede do their magic on Mikoto. He saw the bruises and gashes from Mikoto gradually disappear as well as the big slash on his chest, and the severe burn from his hand. Soon, all injuries from Mikoto had vanished, leaving him as if nothing had happened.

"We did everything we can, but to make his heart beat again is complicated. It's all in the hands of our King now."

"Thank You." Kusanagi said, grateful for their help. Despite their discretion, Kusanagi knew what the Violet Clan can do. The Violet Clan has the ability to control the responses of the body as well as heal the damage done to it. However, they only use it when necessary and with caution. They are rather a peaceful group in a sense and prefer to avoid any dispute breaking out with the other clans.

"We are glad to be of help. So, what will you do now that your King is dead?" Harada asked, straight to the point as always.

_What will HOMRA do?_ was the unspoken question.

Kusanagi thoughtfully look out the window, mulling over the question. It was true that Mikoto is gone. The clan members have always looked up to Mikoto in admiration and to see him, their king dead has been a big shock. It was proper to say that majority of the members of HOMRA who to play pranks and like a good brawl with the local bullies. However, they had always made it to a point to retain peace within the city such as eliminating drug trafficking groups. They have always been a tightly knit group, their camaraderie thicker than blood.

"He's cold," Anna spoke, holding Mikoto's hand with her own.

Kusanagi merely patted her head, not having any answer to both of their statements whilst staring outside, not minding the silence that followed afterwards.

_We'll be okay_.

* * *

It took them approximately an hour and a half to arrive to their destination. It was located a few miles away from the city and also near the sea. It was a nice place to stay if you prefer the peace and quiet. Kusanagi got off the vehicle and assisted Anna on stepping down, all the while observing his surroundings. He found himself in front of a rather large traditional house expanding a few hectares of land. It was a lavish Japanese house together with a massive lawn at the front. He saw Harada and Maede, gently hoist Mikoto's body away from the vehicle and towards the house letting him know that they were placing Mikoto in a room. Both he and Anna nodded, with the former saying she will come with them just as Kusanagi took his time, stating he will wait for the others while looking around.

The place screams money. Kusanagi having an eye for details, can't help but admire everything on sight. Out of the corner of his eye just as he was appreciating the design of a five foot Ming vase near the entrance, he noticed the other members scramble out of the cars one by one. Looking at their faces, he realized that everyone came, albeit with a look that they don't know what was happening as to why they were there in the first place. Yasu, who saw him, came immediately to his side eager to get an explanation.

"Kusanagi-san, where's Mikoto-san? And where are we?" Yasu said, feeling extremely uncomfortable as he took his surroundings.

"Don't worry, Mikoto's safe. He's body is around here somewhere with Anna. It's one of the houses owned by the group." Yasu looked more dumbstruck at the last statement than the first.

"Wow! I wonder what the Violet Clan do to get the money to build something like this. It must have caused a fortune!" Chitose said, clearly awed as he took in his environment.

"The entire Health Care System and Education are under the jurisdiction of Wisteria as well as the tourism and some businesses all over the country." A familiar face answered. "I'm sure you've heard of _The Wisteria_,"

"Ya-Yabukiri-san!"

"Hello to you to _Chitose-kun_,"

"I never knew you were a member, last I heard you are still doing some assassinations," Kusanagi told her eyeing her kimono-clothed body, a change from her normally scantly appearance.

"I've been taken in after we met. I still do them but not as extensive as before, ah.." realizing she didn't know his name.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't formally met, I am Kusanagi Izumo."

"I am Yabukiri Maria, the head of the fourteenth sit. On behalf of my king, I am pleased to make your acquaintance," she gave a formal bow as she greeted the rest of the clan.

"_Fo-fourteen_?" was all Yata can say, flustered at seeing a woman.

"The position had been vacant ever since the clan's founding. The other heads don't want the position, saying it was bad luck but I think otherwise. Besides, it achieves my purpose."

She looked at him and gave a smirk.

_I'm the clan's personal assassin_.

Yata merely nodded, clearly afraid. No need to mess with such dangerous woman.

"The Violet clan is _THE_ Wisteria group? That big conglomerate? How come no one knew you're the actual violet clan?" Chitose asked, still shock to see her here of all places.

"Our King doesn't like to advertise the dealings of the clan and besides, we don't use our powers blatantly unlike _some_."

"But still, this is a surprise to see you here."

Yabukiri Maria looked at Kusanagi and gave a poignant smile, "I've heard."

Suddenly, the tension around the group returned. However, it didn't last long when they heard a rumbling of a stomach. Kamamoto gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing his bulging stomach,

"Gomen," and just like that, the heavy air around the group disappear, as they slowly tease Kamamoto and his endless stomach.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! We are still preparing food so it would be better if you guys take a bath first. We also prepared a change of clothes for you. Come in!" Yabukiri Maria ushered the members of HOMRA inside.

"The baths here are wonderful! It has a hot spring! You'll love it, and the size! You won't believe it!" she gushed,

"Maybe I'll take one later before going to sleep, ne _Chitose-kun_?" she added in an afterthought giving a meaningful glance at the playboy. The said man laughed nervously while looking helplessly at his friend Dewa. She talked some more and had almost bumped into a person wearing an usagi mask. She apologized and bowed as the man did the same before making his way out.

"Hey, isn't that from the Gold clan?" Shohei asked, looking behind his shoulder recognizing the trademark of the infamous clan.

"Er- yeah. Apparently he was sent to confirm the status of your King,"

"They sure act fast," Kusanagi commented

"They do, and it doesn't help that the Gold and Violet King are related."

"EH!?" Before anyone can react more, Maria shoved Chitose and Yata inside a rather large door.

"Now, hurry inside and clean yourselves! You guys stink! Don't worry about your clothes, just put it inside the hampers provided and we'll wash them. Extra sets are already prepared. After you're finish, just turn right around the end of the hall and someone will be waiting for you. Then without further adieu I'll see you later!" With a huff she turned around not waiting for their answer. And just like that, she disappeared.

"W-what just happened?" a member asked, looking bewildered. Before anyone can answer, a rumbling of a stomach was heard. Kusanagi just laughed.

"We'll since we're here, let's finish quickly so that we can eat. Before Kamamoto decided to eat us for dinner, " the rest laughed and made easy banter, the recent events pushed at the back of their minds in the meantime.

With that said, they did what they were told, all the while commenting at how right Yabukiri about the baths. It was large, with a capacity of probably fifty people or so and made from state of the art materials. On further back they can make out the open air hot spring Maria was talking about. Shohei and Bando looked at each other and grinned.

"Well since they insist, let's not put the Violet Clan's hospitality go to waste!" they shouted enthusiastically before running towards the spring. The rest followed suit. Kusanagi only laughed at their antics as he slowly made his way to them.

_Might as well enjoy it_. He thought with a rueful glance at the members.

* * *

After a good soak and a change of clothes the members felt invigorated, they were then ushered in a rather large hall wherein which their dinner had been waiting for them. The boys ate with much gusto, not realizing how hungry they really were. It was times like now that Izumo can see how bonded the members with their friendly banters and voices full of laughter. It had been a while since HOMRA had such gatherings like this. Ever since Totsuka had died, everyone had been busy scourging the city to find the killer all the while trying to avoid confrontations with the Blue Clan.

"Did you eat dinner Anna?" Kusanagi asked when he saw her enter the room silently. She shook her head in negative and sat down next to him.

"Would you like to eat?"

When she refused, it took a little bit persuading for her to agree, stating that Mikoto won't be happy if she don't eat properly. She gave him an adorable pout before reluctantly eating her food. Yata came to them when she was done.

"Kusanagi-san. Don't you think this is a little bit suspicious?"

"Hmm? What is?" Yata looked at him as if he grew another head.

"_This_! Don't you find it wrong? A clan helping another clan! I've never heard anything like this before," Yata was oddly frustrated but he won't blame the guy if he felt that way. After all, it's not common for them to be helped by other people. HOMRA had been independent ever since it was established, so for them to experience aid from another group is new.

"Ah, don't worry about it Yata. They're not going to harm us. And their hospitality is genuine, that I can assure you."

"B-but still! Who knows? Maybe they'll kill us in our sleep!"

Kusanagi gave a sigh.

"No they won't. If they really wanted, they could have immediately done that when we met earlier. While they are a dangerous group, the clan abhors anything violent. Not to mention, they don't harm _civilians_ unless they have good reason to." He gave a pointed look at Yata, who scowled in return.

"We lost Mikoto so now we are merely civilians without our powers. You need to get used to it."

A tense silence followed before the screen door opened, Harada entered the room.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, how is everyone? I came to tell you that if you want to retire early, your sleeping quarter is on the west wing. It's just across the lawn. A-"

"Cut the crap! Why are you doing this!?"

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto exclaimed. He gave an apologetic look at Harada and tried to stop Yata from punching the guy on the face.

"Like I have told you before, we don't mean any harm. You are our King's esteemed guests and we will treat you as such." He spoke patiently, aware that he was being threatened.

"I don't fucking care about_ your_ King!" he shouted and before anyone can blink Yata, who was held by Kamamoto had been slammed onto the floor with Harada holding an arm on his neck.

_When did he-? _

"If by any means you are going to disrespect my King's good graces then I won't forgive you." He saw Harada emit his clan's aura and knew it won't end well if he doesn't stop them. He realized that some of the Violet Clan had come to see what the commotion is all about, with Yabukiri Maria among them.

"Harada-kun! What are you doing!? He doesn't have powers anymore! Let him go!" she came to their side, putting an arm around her fellow clansman.

"I just don't want anyone badmouthing our King! And besides, he got a potty mouth!" he defended, clearly agitated.

"What are you saying? That doesn't justify what you did! You of all people know that we can't harm people without due reason! So stop before this escalates,"

"But he insulted-"

"I know! But even if you want to wring his neck, it would do no good! Remember they're our _guests_."

Harada looked like he was going to protest more, but after a few moments of deliberation, he conceded albeit reluctantly.

"Fine," finally loosening his grip on Yata, who was coughing up. "But I won't apologize for what I did."

"Harada-kun!" Maria chastised, looking at her clansman while he slowly made his way outside, without a further glance.

With him gone, Kusanagi came to Yata and ask if he was alright. The guy merely grunted in response, still flustered to what happened.

"I'm sorry about him. It's just that he respect our king too much so he's rather sensitive to such things. Please understand him a little," she apologized hoping they can forget what happened.

"I'd like to apologize as well,"

"Kusanagi-san!" Yatagarasu looked in disbelief.

"Don't you have anything to say about your behavior?" when he didn't look like he was not going to listen, he continued,

"Imagine, what if someone insulted Mikoto-san, how would _you_ feel?" Yata looked ready to explode at the question.

"I'll bit the crap out of him! No one insults Mikoto-san and gets away with it!" Kusanagi smiled,

"See? That's just how Harada-san felt when you said something bad about his king."

"A-alright. I'll apologize to him," Misaki said, while looking away, obviously embarrassed. He didn't think about that.

"Thank goodness. You understand." Kusanagi sighed.

"That scared me! But what was that? How did he manage to throw down Yata-san when he was being held by Kamamoto-san?" Shohei asked

"Yeah! One second he was there then the next. Woosh!"

"Ah! That's a clan secret! I can't tell you that!" she winked playfully.

"Eh!? How unfair," Shohei sighed in disappointment. She laughed.

"Can't help it, sorry."

"Anyway, I just don't get why your clan want to help us, not that we appreciate it. It's just that, it was really unexpected," Chitose spoke

"I think I can understand a little of how you feel. But you don't need to get uneasy, you can trust us. Our King might be able to revive Mikoto-dono."

The men stuttered.

"Eh?"

"Wha-?"

"H-how?"

"Really!?"

With everyone bombarding her with questions, she suddenly felt annoyed.

"Don't get your hopes up! I said, _might_! It's not a hundred percent sure but he might be revived. It all depends on Mikoto-dono!" Before Maria can explain further, Yasu came running back into the room, looking more scared than anyone has seen him.

"M-minna! You won't believe what I've just heard! Apparently, the Violet King will be summoning Mikoto-san, as a- as a g-g-ghost!" Everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What!? You gotta believe me! Mikoto-san's coming back as a gho-ghost!" Everyone just laughed at his face.

"This isn't funny," suddenly cradling his head getting more scared with the prospective that his beloved King will be returning as an apparition.

"Yata-san! Are you alright?" Kamamoto asked in concern.

"Of course not! How can I be when I just heard something unbelievable! I badly want to see Mikoto-san again but I don't think I can get any sleep just thinking Mikoto-san as a gh-gh-ghost!"

"To correct you it is not a ghost, our king will be calling back his spirit or soul into his body again. However to do that, one must first be able to summon the soul and accept the transition." Harada explain as he entered the room, following Yasu.

"I could never have guessed that you are afraid of such things." He said in an afterthought.

"Sh-shut up!" the youth exclaim. It seems that their earlier fight had been forgotten.

"I think I'm a little confused about what you said." Shohei interjected, still in the midst of grasping the situation.

"It's not that hard to explain, our king will summon Mikoto-dono's essence, once we make him accept that he need to return to his body, he'll be revived."

"Eh? If it's that easy, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Only our King has that power," was all he said.

With that, everyone understood. The King has more powers than his clan but because of it, they tend be more lonely and distant. A sad and lonely position, Kusanagi thought, remembering the times he see Mikoto's lonesome back.

"He'll be back right? He'll be alive again?" Kamamoto asked, hopeful.

"It all depends on Mikoto," Kusanagi said aloud. He was looking at the snow, gradually falling from the sky.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mikoto-san will agree!" Shohei believed, as well as the rest.

Kusanagi wisely remained quiet. Recalling the time when he had suggested they take Totsuka's body to the Violet Clan. Mikoto merely shook his head and said, _let the dead rest _and left it to that. Somehow, he hoped that his friend will be willing to return to them. Anna came and took a sit next to him, not minding if he was smoking and his silence.

"Kusanagi-dono, if you wish to see Mikoto-dono he's on the master suite, it's only a door away from the sleeping quarters you are occupying."

"Ah, is that so? Maybe, I'll see him later on. Thank you for your hospitality, Harada-san."

"It's no problem Kusanagi-dono. I am glad to be of help. My King will come around sometime tomorrow, until then you are free to do anything here. If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to call me or anyone from my clan."

"Thank you again,"

"I wish you a good night, Kusanagi-dono, Anna-dono." He bowed

"Good night."

_What to do?_ Kusanagi thought, it looks like his hands are free until the Violet King arrives.

"The Violet King must be really compassionate if he can revive Mikoto-san just like that!" Bando exclaimed,

"That's right. We better give him our outmost respect once he revives Mikoto-san," Shohei said in agreement.

As Kusanagi continue to hear praises for the violet king from his fellow clansmen, he can't help but think about the problems that will follow afterwards. Things are going to be a bit awkward from tomorrow on and he got the short end of the stick if Mikoto refuses to return to his body. But then again, he doesn't think that will happen. With a bit of luck, _they_ might be able to explain it themselves. He left them at that and decided to have an early evening. But maybe he'll visit Mikoto first.

* * *

Somehow, morning came faster than he anticipated. He was about to move an arm when he felt someone had used it as a pillow. He looked down and saw Anna curled next to him. He gently placed the child's head into the pillow, allowing her to sleep more and wrap the blanket to her shivering body. While getting up, he slowly realized that almost all of the members slept with them, their futons strewn all over the big room. During sometime in the evening, Yasu thought it was a good idea to sleep together in one room seeing it was big enough to fit them all. Everyone agreed but Kusanagi thought that the idiot was too afraid to sleep on his own seeing that Mikoto's dead body is merely a door away from them. He lightly shivered when he quietly opened the screen doors, the morning was much colder than he remembered.

"Already smoking so early in the morning?" someone greeted, quietly making his way towards him.

"Good morning, Maede-san. Well it's cold, I can't help it." The man laughed,

"Would you like some coffee then?" he declined, saying that he'll wait for the rest to wake up before having anything. They chatted for a while, with Maede asking a few questions from what happened the night before. They had been in the middle of the topic regarding the colorless king, when the doors open,

"Kusanagi-san?" it was Yasu, he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Ah, good morning. Did we wake you up?"

"Ohayou. No, not really Kamamoto kicked me," the older man laughed.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Maeda asked politely, ever the courteous host.

"Huh? Alright. The rest are already starting to get up anyway." He was about to get inside again when Kusanagi hit his head,

"At least be polite to say thank you, you blockhead!" he reprimanded.

"Eh? Ku-Kusanagi-san?"

"Seriously, sometimes, I don't know what to do with you lot," he said exasperated. He threw a glare at Yasu.

"Apologize!" The young man was clearly afraid, all traces of sleep gone. He apologized sincerely and ran back inside like a child, afraid of punishment.

"Ah, sorry about that Maeda-san,"

"No worries, it must be tough to have rascals like him in your group." He said good-heartedly with a laugh.

"Sometimes but Mikoto always keep them in line. Even if they're like that, they're really good kids," he responded in a fond voice.

"Yes, I've heard. It seems that your bond runs thicker than blood itself."

"It does."

"Mikoto-dono is lucky to have such wonderful clansmen then," the man gave a kind smile. The conversation ended there when the others decided to join them. They were then accompanied to the main hall wherein they were served a hearty Japanese breakfast consisting of rice, miso soup with nori, raw egg as well as pickled plum. They also have grilled salmon with a small serving of vegetables and tofu together with green tea serving as their drink. To say that his comrades were impressed was an understatement. He can see that the gang is enjoying the treatment they are receiving right now. After all, it's been a while since they have had a group outing. He was about to tell them to mind their manners and stop eating like men possess when they asked for seconds. He sighed, exasperated beyond belief.

"Good morning. Your clansmen sure are quiet lively in the morning," Harada greeted as he took a sit next to him, bringing his own breakfast.

"Are you guys always like this?" It was Yabukiri Maria, she took a sit next to Chitose who merely laugh.

"Yeah, more or less,"

"It's good that you can still laugh with no worries." She commented as she took a bite of her food.

"By the way, we just got the message from the vice- commander that they'll be arriving within three to four hours via helicopter. We have a few things you can use as your pastime while waiting; you are free to use them. " Maeda interjected

"I suggest that you guys make yourselves presentable before then,"

"Maria-dono!"

"There's nothing wrong Harada-kun,"

"I'm sure they'll look after themselves."

Breakfast had been rather peaceful after that. With nothing else to do but wait, the members of HOMRA and the violet clan had decided to pass the time by playing some card as well as pool and dart games. Before they know it, three hours had almost passed. Sometime along it, Kusanagi had found himself in a conversation with Yabukiri and Chitose,

"You- You tried to assassinate your King!?" Chitose asked in disbelief.

"I was hired! And besides, I wasn't affiliated with the clan during that time. I didn't know that my target was a king!" she defended as she crossed her arms.

"If you did, you probably rejected the job." Harada interjected

"I might."

"So what happened?"

"Since I realized I can't win against these guys, I was prepared to die. But imagine my shock when my king offered a place for me in the clan!" she jerked her thumb on Harada and smiled.

Kusanagi was about to say something when they heard a deafening sound of rotor echoing in the air. Slowly, all the members of the Violet Clan present in the room started to make way to the courtyard. He saw the helicopter make past the house and had turned slowly to land, a few yards away from the main house. He looked towards the HOMRA members and smiled at their expressions. It seems that the boys were as eager as the other clan, albeit with a different reason. Anna came to his side and clutched his hand. She gave a timid smile at him. He merely patted her head. Soon, he can hear series of footsteps. He then found himself outside the room waiting expectantly with Anna. No later than that, he was greeted by a sight of a woman, who immediately came to his side when she saw them.

"Izumo-kun! Anna-chan! Where is he?" was her form of greeting,

"Murasaki-nee,"

"Ah, hello Murasaki-chan. Mikoto's inside," and before he can say anything, the woman walked past them in a rush.

"Good afternoon, Kusanagi-san, Anna-san, It's been a while." A man not older than Kusanagi, greeted him.

"Hello there, Tamiya-san. How have you been?"

"Busy. With two months abroad and doing those business deals are rather stressful, especially for Murasaki-sama." He explained.

"Mikoto did tell me that you guys had been away for a while, but I never knew it to be that long. No wonder he was being difficult this past few weeks."

"I'm sorry," the man gave a tight smile.

"It's not your fault," Kusanagi commented.

Tamiya Ichirou had been in the service of Murasaki for as long as he remembered, being the attendant of the girl ever since she was a child and having been the second in command of the violet clan. But one thing is for sure, the man was willing to put his life on the line for her. And due to that, Kusanagi got a feeling that Mikoto had always felt irritated with that fact. Tamiya had then introduced himself to the HOMRA members stating that he had been wanting to meet Mikoto's clansmen. Kusanagi searched the room for Murasaki and saw the connecting door left open probably by Murasaki in her haste to get to Mikoto. He caught sight of her kneeling on the futon beside Mikoto, her hand holding Mikoto's into her cheek.

"You big fool! What kind of mess did you get into?" he can make out her words being spoken; quietly he made his way towards them and knelt beside her.

"He's so cold Izumo-kun. I never felt Mikoto like this, he's always so warm."

Izumo remained silent.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I've been away for two months, it was meant to be the last time I'll be traveling outside for business and after that I promised to take things easy so that I can spend more time with him. I keep worrying if he was using his powers deliberately without care regardless of the fact that I've warned him countless of times to not to use it anymore!" she exclaimed and no sooner than that, she cried onto Mikoto, clutching him like a lifeline.

Kusanagi just left her be. He always knew Murasaki to be a strong woman, full of confidence and self-control. To see this woman look so utterly defeated in front of him broke his heart.

"He's really dead isn't he?" he saw her clutch Mikoto's chest knowing that she's looking his heartbeat, aware of the fact that there wasn't any more.

"I'm sorry, Murasaki." The woman merely shook her head.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing. I know you have been nothing but a good friend to Mikoto and had always been helping him unlike me I haven't done anything."

"You know that's not true. You might not always be here but you're the only one who understood him best." Kusanagi defended, "I might be his best friend but I cannot ease the loneliness in his heart. I always feel hopeless whenever I see him all alone despite the fact that we're constantly surrounded by our clansmen. It's like he's still worlds apart." While it was true that Mikoto genuinely cares for the HOMRA members, but Kusanagi felt the bonds between them always felt distant.

"It's the curse of being in the sit of power. While others coveted the position, some hate it. People might feel that we don't care about the petty little things you guys do but that's not entirely true. We do our best to help and try to understand but it seems it's not always enough." She gave a sardonic smile while she stroke Mikoto's pale face. "But we try, right Mikoto?"

"He did what he thought was right."

"Perhaps, but look at him now. It pisses me off just seeing that peaceful expression on his face. It's like he's content to leave like this." Murasaki grinded her teeth, all the while pinching Mikoto's cheek in annoyance, not minding the cold sensation.

"Among all of us, he was the most angry when Totsuka died. There was no stopping him when we found out the location of the killer."

"He won't listen to anyone once he set his mind into something, he's stubborn that way."

Kusanagi chuckled.

"You're right, but Mikoto won't be Mikoto if he wasn't like that."

"I'll say he's more like an idiot. There are others ways besides fighting."

"But that might be so but he's always been like this, you know right?"

"I wasn't informed about Tatara's death until you told me. If I had known sooner, I could have offered to help him too." She glared at Tamiya who had been silent during the whole exchange. He was about to open his mouth but Kusanagi beat him into it.

"That is precisely the reason why Mikoto didn't want you to know. He knew you'll do just that. He had merely asked them to keep quiet about it. So it's not his fault,"

Murasaki merely looked at Tamiya with a raised eyebrow. "You're not keeping anything else right?" the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, my lady." The woman sighed.

"Alright but I don't want this to happen again, do you understand?" she said in a sharp voice.

"Hai."

"So, is the bastard who murdered Tatara dead already?" she glanced at him as she did a quick scan on Mikoto's body, her hand covered in violet aura.

"Ah, yes. Seri called me to inform that her king had seen the whole exchange and can testify that the Colorless King is dead. We don't have to worry about him making trouble for everyone." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seri? Awashima Seri? So you're now in the first name basis. Are you two dating now?" Kusanagi had looked flustered.

"No! We are only friends." She looked like she didn't believe him.

"Really? I thought something was going on between the two of you," she said her eyes narrowed in skepticism.

"We're only friends." He repeated

"Whatever you say, Izumo-kun. But I'm surprised you haven't made a move yet."

"Saki-chan!" he exclaimed, caller her in her old nickname. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Now, go away. I like to talk to Mikoto first," she made a shooing gesture to the two. He saw Tamiya stood with no argument and slowly made his way outside, Kusanagi followed but not before looking at her.

"Can you really convince him?" becoming worried as he know full well just how stubborn Mikoto if he wants to be.

She gave him a confident smirk. He felt himself smile and closed the door giving her the privacy she needs.

* * *

Kusanagi knew that the moment Murasaki appeared, his clan members will be bombarding him with questions. And they did not disappoint once he exited he room. It was a known fact that the all members of HOMRA are consisted of only males with Anna being the sole exemption. He can count into one hand that number that the members had been familiar towards the opposite sex to only two, namely Awashima Seri from Scepter 4 and the independent assassin now turned violet clan member Yabukiri Maria. Of course there are exclusions such as Chitose whom he knew had been acquainted to dozens of females because of his playboy tendencies. But unlike Chitose case, for Mikoto, it's none existent. His friend had never bothered for female company and had always decline invitations from them whenever they hang-out with the ladies, always deeming it, in Mikoto's words, _too troublesome_.

"Umm, Ku-kusanagi san! Who was that lady with you?" Kamamoto asked looking at the closed door in confusion. Kusanagi laughed and scratch his head thinking of a way how to explain this,

"Is she one of your woman? Though she looks a little bit young for you," Dewa asked, knowing full well the playboy tendencies of the older man.

"Idiot! I would never think of Saki-chan like that! She's like a little sister to me and she's the same age as Mikoto." He defended as he hit Dewa's head, not liking to be thought as a pedophile.

"Saki-chan?" Izumo groaned, he guessed it's better to clear the misunderstanding already. It's not really complicated. It's just that Mikoto kept her quiet for a reason and he didn't like to be the one to tell his secret.

"Her name is Murasaki. She's Mikoto's childhood friend since they were small," he felt the spike of power in the room, he has no doubt the rest felt it to and if one was to look outside, he was sure the _Sword of Damocles_ will be visible to everyone. "Also, if you haven't realized it yet, she's the Violet King." He got a lot of surprised looks.

"Ki-King!?"

"Seriously!?"

"A woman?"

"Chi-childhood friend?"

"But Mikoto-san never told us about her! This is the first time I've heard this. Did you know about this Anna?" Yata exclaimed, looking at the child.

"'I've known Saki-nee a long time ago," she said.

"How come she knew and we don't?"

"Yeah! How come we never heard about Mikoto-san having a beauty as a friend?" Chitose asked, jumping at the opportunity to talk to the woman in question.

"Chitose!" Dewa chided

"What? Did you look at her? Though she might be a few centimeters shorter that Yata."

"Oi!" Yasu exclaimed, clearly annoyed at the jab to his height.

"With that black hair, light brown eyes and exquisite face, it compliments well her pale skin. She looks so delicate, like a doll!" Chitose described, clearly infatuated.

He snorted at Chitose's praise of Murasaki, knowing full well that she was far from being _delicate_. He was about to explain more, when suddenly he saw Yasu turned deadly pale and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Yasu? Are you alright?" he looked at the rest and saw them stiffen, eyes wide and was staring behind him.

He looked behind him to see what made them so stiff, "why are you-" he paused in midsentence, staring at a very familiar face, whose half body the only visible thing behind the door.

"Totsuka!"

"Yo! How is everyone?" Yasu screamed like a girl before fainting and chaos ensued.

"Man, this is so funny! I've never seen Yasu so frightened before! Did you hear him shout?!" Totsuka laughed, as he clutched his belly. When everything settled down and cleared the misunderstanding with the other clan who immediately came upon the scream, they had placed an unconscious Yasu on a futon. They sat together with the transparent Totsuka all the while laughing at Yasu's reaction.

"It's pathetic, really." Kusanagi chuckled.

"If I have a camera with me, it could have been good material. Don't you think so Anna?" the girl merely giggled, finding the situation funny.

"Shu-shut up! You just surprised me, that's all!" Yasu exclaimed, refusing to admit he was frightened to death despite the obvious color of his face.

"But really! That gave us quite a shock, appearing like that!" Shohei exclaimed, circling his sempai, oddly fascinated when he saw his arm passed through the man's body and not minding the fact that he's dead.

"You're really a spirit?" Fujishima asked, doing the same thing as Shohei. Totsuka Tatara, who was still wearing the same clothes when he died, scratched his cheek, not finding odd that he just passed through Kosuke.

"More or less."

"How?"

"How you say? Hmm… I can't really explain. I just felt Saki-chan pulling me away from the spiritual plane and before I know it, I'm here." He grinned, hovering at Yasu who gave a shriek.

"Did you stay here?"

"Huh? Yes, the Violet Clan let us," Bando said "But, that's not important! That woman, is she really a King!?"

Totsuka looked at Kusanagi for support.

"Calm down. Yes, she is." Kusanagi interjected, he saw Shohei about to ask more when he continued, "Actually, the Violet King awakened probably a few weeks after the Blue King, coincidently her powers awakened when she was outside the country. So only a few know it," Kamamoto only looked further confused.

"The clan decided to keep it that way. Their dealings weren't all that different before they have their King. It just so happens that it was their own mistress who became the King."

"But that's not the problem here!" Chitose exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Totsuka. "You _knew_ about Saki-chan too!?"

Masaomi looked at his friend in disbelief, "That's what you're _worried_ about? And why are you already being familiar with her!?"

"Saki-chan? Ah! You mean Murasaki-san? Of course I know her, she King's wife!" he commented without thought.

And for the first time that day, the members of HOMRA were shocked speechless.

"EH? I wasn't suppose to say that?" Totsuka looked at Kusanagi and Anna with a guilty expression as the two merely sighed in unison.

"Tha-that's suppose to be a joke right?" It was Dewa, he was one of the first to get over the shock. He looked at Kusanagi and Anna for support.

"Of course, that's got to be a lie. Just look at Mikoto-san! He never once looked at the opposite sex, and he always decline my invitations to go hangout with them!" Chitose supported, confident of his statement. Kusanagi and Anna only remained silent.

"Totsuka-san?"

"Ah, just forget I said anything." The spirit said, hiding behind Kusanagi.

"Totsuka-san!"

"Gomen, Kusanagi-san. King would surely be angry when he realizes his secret is out." He whispered, the older man shook his head.

"Well, they'll know it sooner or later. It's just that I don't want to be the one to explain everything." Kusanagi said tiredly. He can just feel a headache coming.

"Mikoto-san should have been honest in the first place."

"Anyways, yes. Mikoto is married to Murasaki ever since they were 18. They were childhood friends, became lovers before deciding to get married after graduating from high school. The primary reason Mikoto didn't tell anyone about her is to protect her. I'm sure you know that we have made a lot of enemies and Mikoto don't like anyone targeting her just to get back at him. Secondly, maybe Mikoto just wanted to keep her as his little secret. And last, Mikoto most likely forget to tell you all together."

Kusanagi explained without preamble hoping that they won't ask anymore after this. The first had been true, Mikoto don't want anyone knowing that his greatest weakness was her all along even if Murasaki has her own security protection just by being the grand-daughter of the Gold King though Kusanagi thought Murasaki don't need any protection seeing she can handle herself. The second reason was quite absurd but his King had always loved his privacy so that might be the case. But if he was to be asked, he'll bet it's the third reason, Mikoto could have just failed to tell them all together.

"But that sounds like crap!"

Kusanagi was ready to blow his top. "Listen, it's up to you whether you believe me or not! If you want to know the details, ask the person yourself!" he said, as he pointed to Totsuka. Afraid that Kusanagi would become furious, the members merely nodded. For all the years they've been in HOMRA, they realized one thing, don't mess with Kusanagi when he's angry.

"Calm down, Kusanagi-san! It's not really their fault if their curious, I mean this is Mikoto-san we are talking about. If I never knew, I would also be surprised!" Totsuka pacified, already used to his friend's behavior. The man simply glared.

"Ma-maybe we'll just do that." Chitose stuttered, giving a wary glance at Kusanagi before giving his focus to Totsuka. "You said you were summoned right?"

The man in question blinked. "Yes. Murasaki-san did, I thought I already said that before?"

"Ah, no! What I mean is, why were _you_ summoned?"

Totsuka gave an injured look. "How cruel! You sound like you don't want me here!"

"You've got it wrong, Totsuka-san!" the dead man grinned.

"I know what you're talking about." All the traces of mirth from the man disappeared. "Let's just say, I'm a bit of insurance if things don't go well." He looked forlornly at the wall next to them, clearly remembering the unexpected sight he saw.

"Somehow, this became my fault isn't it?"

"No way! You're the victim here Totsuka-san! It's not your fault!" Yasu defended, still remembering the feeling of a dying Totsuka in his arms.

"It's that bastard Colorless King!"

"It's his fault you died as well as Mikoto-san!" Dewa cried out, anger evident in his voice.

"Now, now, calm down. It's over right? Mikoto-san will be okay,"

"But what about you!?" ever the selfless Totsuka.

The man smiled, "It's alright. You avenged me, that's enough for me."

"Eh? But-"

"If you guys miss me that much, maybe you can just ask one of the clan members to summon me," he pacified, looking at Harada and Tamiya who were silent the whole time. The members forgot about them.

"Anyways! What's this I've heard about you guys breaking into a school and taking over as well as fighting with Scepter 4 within the campus!? Do you know the implications of that? Did you think about the student's welfare!? Not only did you manage to destroy school property, you also gave trauma to those poor innocent children!" he said, clearly horrified at their behavior. "Don't you feel any shame!?"

The members bowed their heads, obviously mortified at being reprimanded like children. The room felt silent, the men reflecting their actions and before they can point fingers, they heard muffled sobbing and barely audible sounds coming from the other room.

"… Mikoto… please!" That voice was definitely Murasaki's and she sounded so desperate. He didn't know what was happening but Kusanagi grew worried, afraid for the worse. As much as he believed Murasaki's confidence to bring Mikoto back by herself, he knew the man could and can refuse. It is a reason to cause worry. There are a lot of reasons as to why Mikoto should come back and Kusanagi can't think of any for him to refuse. Unless..

"That idiot!" he hissed as he rushed towards the room he had exited earlier. He already lost a friend, and he refuse to lose another. Deciding to give the dead man a piece of his mind, Kusanagi opened the doors with a slam.

"Mikoto! Listen he-" he stopped midsentence and gaped. Because in front of him he saw Mikoto, who was supposed to be dead holding and passionately kissing Murasaki in a form different from the transparent Totsuka. The face that he had seen before, a deadly pale is now with a healthy flush, a sure sign that he is truly alive. _He's alive, he's alive. _He thought_,_ seeing the color on his face. The said man only glanced at him, realizing they were being watched. He opened his mouth to say something but the words got struck on his throat. Mikoto continued to hold Murasaki closer when the female whispered something. He didn't know what they were talking about but he heard Mikoto's reply.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I won't go anywhere." Murasaki gave a tired grin at Kusanagi, as she nestle herself into Mikoto's embrace before falling asleep, all the tension in her body disappearing all at once. His attention then shifted to him, before giving a candid smile.

"Ah, Izumo, close the door would you?" And just like that, Kusanagi gave a small laugh of relief, grateful that his friend is back. He quietly did what he was told; all the while letting HOMRA have a glimpse of their King and ignoring their protests because the important thing right now is he's alive, the rest can wait.

* * *

A few days later...

Life goes on. Kusanagi and the others had been busy during the morning, preparing for the upcoming party later that evening. It had been HOMRA's tradition to celebrate Christmas eve together with all of the members. Despite the fact that they lost a precious member earlier that month, the members found it necessary to continue with the tradition, claiming Totsuka won't be happy if they decided to stop the holiday festivities just because of him. And they had been right when the dead man suddenly appeared in front of them claiming he'll haunt them if they are going to do just about that. Luckily, the Violet Clan also holds such customs and had invited them to join theirs, claiming it's better to celebrate the season with more people. The member had been skeptical at first, afraid to intrude into another clan's affairs and had asked for Kusanagi's opinion. The man then informed his clansmen that Mikoto already told him about the party and see no problem with it.

The moment Mikoto revived, it took a while before he finally emerged from the room, stating he fell asleep with Murasaki. The members readily accepted his apology all the while declaring it doesn't matter because for them, seeing him healthy and alright is enough. And when it was time to go, Mikoto decided not to come with them; claiming he want to spend time with the woman. After a few teasing and a promise to tell them the whole story, Mikoto bid them goodbye. And they haven't seen him ever since.

Now, a few days later with a few hours to kill before the party, Kusanagi and the rest, found themselves in HOMRA with nothing else to do. Yasu and Kamamoto had been in a middle of a gag, when the bell of the front entrance chimed. They got a pleasant surprise when they recognize the visitor.

"Mikoto-san!"

"Welcome back, Mikoto-san!"

"King!"

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Kusanagi greeted in a jovial manner, slinging an arm to the red head who took a sit beside the bar. "You sure took your time eh, Mikoto?"

"Of course he did, Murasaki-chan had been gone for two months! Just imagine his angst from missing his lovely wife," Totsuka interjected as he hovered between his two long friends. Ignoring the glare directed at him by his King.

"Totsuka!"

"Is that so? She isn't with you?" looking around for the small brunette.

"She's with Anna, doing some last minute Christmas shopping." He exhaled tiredly. "I was accompanying them a while ago."

"Really? So, she's going here right?" Chitose asked with an eager look on his face. "Ah, no. That's not what I mean Mikoto-san! We just want to meet your wife! I mean, keeping her a secret and all.." he defended with a nervous laugh at Mikoto's angry look.

"Right, Masaomi?"

"Eh? Ri-right. " Also curious about his King's wife. He only caught a quick glance at her during their stay at the other clan's villa.

Mikoto sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. You can just talk to her later at the party, she'll probably take another two hours to finish her shopping, "

"Eh? Re-really?" Chitose said, having experienced the horrors of shopping with a female.

"Anyways, did she summon you again?" Kusanagi finally asked Totsuka's spirit, knowing full well that only the Violet Clan can do such things over the dead.

"Yes, but this time, I'll be here until the New Year. After that I guess you won't see me until next year." He said with a sorrowful smile as he look at the crest fallen faces of the members. "Don't look so down everyone. I hate to see you look like that because of me. So smile okay? It's Christmas!"

"But I'm glad Mikoto-san's finally here!" Yasu interjected, finally snapping from his trance of seeing a ghost.

"Sorry, if I made you guys worry." He said, pulling out a cigarette and lit it with a snap of his fingers. Everyone just gaped at Mikoto.

"You-"

"Mikoto-san!"

"You have your powers back!?"

"Ah," Mikoto looked uncomfortable, not knowing how to explain his situation without disappointing them but they did deserve to know the truth. "More or less." He produced a fire on his hand, "but no matter how powerful I make it, the Sword of Damocles doesn't appear." He gave them an apologetic look. "I'm not a King anymore."

"You're now a strain," Kusanagi said more of a statement than a question. Mikoto nodded.

"When Murasaki revived me, she had expected that I'll be normal again since I've lost my powers before I died but somehow, this happened. We- I don't have any explanation for this." He looked at the members, waiting for their reactions. "I'm sorry."

Everyone understood why he was apologizing. He can't give them powers anymore. "You're still Mikoto-san right!?" Yasu asked. Mikoto looked at him, confused at his question.

"Yes,"

"You'll still hang out with us here in HOMRA, right?"

"Yes,"

"Then it doesn't matter even if you don't have the powers as the Red King anymore! It's not a problem if you can't share your powers with us anymore because you're still our Mikoto-san! Our King!" He exclaimed with passion.

"Damn right, Yata-san! Our bond remains no matter what your condition is, Mikoto-san!"

"It's alright, Mikoto-san!"

"So don't sulk Mikoto! Everyone feels the same way," Kusanagi gave a reassuring smile at his old friend. It will take a while before getting used without their powers but he knew it will be alright in the end. After all, Mikoto will forever be their King, with or without the powers. After all, their bond is thicker than blood.

"So tell us about your wife Mikoto-san!"

And just like that, everyone became animated in HOMRA, all wanting to hear Mikoto's little secret. Kusanagi smiled, content to see his friends in such a lively atmosphere.

'_This is how it should be'._

* * *

Author's note:

Wow! That was long. Did you like it? Hate it even? I tried to fit everything into this one-shot but I guess things became out of hand. But I do hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. But I tried okay!? Please don't hate me…

I just refused to let Mikoto die, that's why this fic was made! It's really unjust that he died just like that! But in a way, he died avenging his friend. I do hope we'll see what had become of the members after Mikoto died, I'll bet he asked the Blue King to look out for them. I won't be surprised if that was what he said during his last moments.

Anyways, please give me a feedback, thank you!


End file.
